In Elementary
by sorasbootay
Summary: Elementary was a fun time, especially in kindergarten. But what about for these lil kiddies? How did they all meet? On the playground, in the school, or from some other source? AU, Kiddie AU, mainly some friendship stuff.
1. Lea and Roxas

**A/N: Hey folks! This is just a little AU I thought about some night ago and now I'm really into it so I decided to let out my little ideas on all the kids and how they meet up in elementary school. this is deffinately gonna turn into a multi chapter thing but i dont know how many ;w; it may never be done, i have no idea. for now here's the first chapter and im so sorry it's so short but ehhh.**

 **mainly an learoku (?) AU with some other stuff put in. I hope you enjoy my horrible au stuff!**

+ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+.+ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+.+ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+.+ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+.+ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+.+ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+

*LEA/ROXAS*

As soon as the bell went to signal recess at Twilight Elementary, Lea ran into the little closet area in the grade one classroom, grabbing his backpack with a grin and running off towards the doors. He soon reached outside and looked around at the many kids that had already gathered around in areas, playing with each other. Tag, Hop-Scotch, four squares. He didn't care about those games. He hated those games. Well, maybe not tag. He could pretend like he was his favorite animal chasing things around.

A dragon.

Lea had a very large love for dragons, mainly the ones who breathed fire and stole princesses and destroyed towns. The dragons didn't ever do anything wrong in his opinion, they were just wanting more land for themselves to be able to be free and roam! They could soar as high in the clouds as they wanted, but whenever they came down to earth, people would be mean and attack them! He thought it was incredibly unfair. This was why he went over to a little corner of the school building, sitting down and pulling out some of his dragon figures, a red one and a green one. He smiled as he started to play by himself, moving the dragons around, making them talk. He felt bad he had to do it all himself because his best friend, Isa, hadn't shown up that day for school.

"No way can you have this land! It belongs to me! I worked so hard to get it!" He said in a deeply masculine voice as he moved the red dragon around, "I don't care! I need my land too and this is some of the only land not habited by those horrible people!" he replied to himself in a lighter but more gravely voice. He giggled to himself as he continued on, the dragons ending up fighting over the land. "I guess we're just gonna have to share it" he said in the masculine voice. In the other voice he said, "yes, that way no horrible people can come and hurt us anymore!" he laughed a bit.

"Horr'ble people?"

Lea turned around to see a small blond kid with spiky hair staring at him with a confused look on his face, arms crossed over his chest. There were a few noticeable bandages on the kid which made Lea raise an eyebrow. Although he looked so young, the kid seemed to have a mature aura around him. Well, for a kid that is. The blond uncrossed his arms and walked closer to Lea and smiled at him, holding out a hand.

"Hi, 'm Roxas. 'm 'n kindergarten!" The blond spoke once more and smiled at the one on the ground. Lea looked shocked but smiled and put down the dragons to shake the boys hand.

"Call me Axel, it's my dragon name!" Lea smiled and pointed to his temple, "got it memorized?" Roxas nodded at this and sat down beside Lea, looking over the dragons in awe.

"whydya say people are bad?" He asked looking up at 'Axel'. The red head shrugged and picked one up, handing it to Roxas.

"You can play with me if you want. I don't have my normal friend with me today..." He looked over at the blond, hoping for a 'yes'. Roxas smiled at him and nodded, holding onto the green one and letting out a quick roar.

"Oh yes people are so horrible 'm so glad to be rid of 'em!" He continued where the other had left off, trying to imitate the voice he had used, but failing badly. the other laughed halfheartedly at his attempts but continued to play along.

He had a feeling things would be different now.

+ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+.+ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+.+ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+.+ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+.+ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+.+ﾟ*｡:ﾟ+

 **A/N: wow this was shorter than i thought it was owo; anyhoo this is just the first chapter of it i guess, the next one is something ive already written up aswell so im excited to post it! 8D hopefully you guys enjoyed it! see you all later!**


	2. Sora and Kairi

**A/N: heya! so this is a little sora/kairi one for the kiddie au though im still contemplating if im gonna let them have that little kiddie romance or w/e... welp theres probs just no romance lmao so i hope you enjoy this one!**

*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*

*SORA/KAIRI*

Sora wiped the dirt from his freckled face as he stood up, glaring at the girl that had pushed him down, her blonde hair sleeked back with two parts of it sticking up. She had striking green eyes, and he would have admired them if they didn't have such an evil glare to them. She stared down on him with an evil smirk resting on her face as her arms crossed against her chest. She wore a simple yellow summer dress with some black bracelets on and black shoes. She was taller than him by a few inches but that didn't matter to him, he didn't care. He glared at her with his own bright blue eyes, which he knew probably weren't that intimidating. He was way too nice to be mean.

"Oh! I'm so sowwy wittle Sowa! Did I push you down?" She asked in the tone one would use as if talking to a baby. She was mocking him and he knew it. He tried to scowl at her but it only came out as a pout. An angry pout. She laughed at his feeble attempts to look scary as she uncrossed her arms and bent down to pick up one of the dolls that Sora had been playing with when she had shoved him down, "Do you know what this is?" She growled down to the boy below her. Sora nodded slowly with a confused expression.

"Yeah, 'ts mah toy!" He frowned at her and held out his hand, "'nd ah really wahnt it bahck!" He pouted, mainly at himself for his southern accent. It made him sound less threatening, or so everyone always told him. Larxene just rolled her eyes and let out a snort at him, tossing the doll onto the ground before stomping on it a few times.

"Men can't play with barbies, you baby. It's a girls toy!" She spat at him before walking off, a kid with long-ish flippy pale brown hair came up to her and started walking beside her, trying to talk to her.

Sora just shrugged at that and picked up the lost toy, trying to wipe as much dirt as he could off of it. He frown and felt his eyes fill with tears but pushed them back down. No. He can't cry over this, it was just going to give Larxene what she wants. He moved his hand to his chest, reaching for his crown necklace that was usually there, but not feeling it in his hand or on his chest, he looked down to find that it had gone missing. He dropped the doll and looked around on the ground, going on his hands and knees to try and find it in the dirt. Maybe it had fallen off when he fell? It could have been kicked off somewhere...? Or maybe...

He looked over to where Larxene had run off, face paling as he saw that she was staring at him from where she leaned against a wall quite a bit away, holding out his necklace. He started to move towards her but stoped, knowing it was a fight he shouldn't get himself into. He picked the doll back up again and walked back to inside the school building. He walked into the boys bathroom to wash up the doll and himself from all the dirt.

He couldn't understand why people treated him like that, yeah he was different but that wasn't bad! He liked to play with dolls! They were really pretty and he could pretend he was the male doll sometimes, right? He just shook his head and looked down, letting a few tears from earlier escape, but wiping them away quickly and washing his face. He looked up in the mirror and smiled at himself.

"It's ahkay tah lahk dahlls Sora! You're just fahn tha way ya are!" He repeated to himself a few times, nodding his head and picking up the doll from the sink and drying it off with a paper towel. After he felt satisfied with it, he left the bathroom and went back into his classroom where he could play peacefully. He sat down on one of the brightly colored mats and started playing by himself.

Though he didn't notice how a girl hald walked in after him and had started to watch him play with a smile on her face. She walked over to him after setting down some flowers on Mr. Earthshakers desk. She leaned over him to see him playing with some dolls and smiled, maybe she would get another play friend.

"Hi there!" She called to him.

Sora turned around with wide eyes and fell back a bit in surprise. How did he not see this girl here before? He took a good look at her, enough to deem her not an enemy. She had short red hair and bright indigo eyes which shined with kindness. He could see that she had freckles in places as well, mainly on her face and arms. She wore a tank top with the words "Princess" written on it and she even had a crown bobbypin in her hair to help keep some bangs from her face. She wore a simple puffy skirt to go along with the shirt and some simple ballet flats on her feet. Sora relaxed a bit and then nodded to her.

"H-Hey... Who are you?" He asked, sitting crosslegged as he put the dolls down. She smiled and sat down beside him, sitting crosslegged as well so Sora could see the shorts she wore underneath the skirt. She picked up the female doll and moved it around a bit.

"I'm Kairi! Can I play with you?" She held out her and and he took it, smiling a bit and nodding, standing off and running into the coat room and coming back with two more dolls, one male and another female.

"Here! Lets play together, ohkay, Kai?" He asked, smiling as he sat down and put down the female doll he held and started moving the male one. Kairi giggled at his nickname for her and nodded.

"Okay!"

Sora looked up and dubbed her his new best friend. Second best friend, really. At least she would play with him.

He really did like this girl.

*･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･* *･゜ﾟ･*

 **A/N: This one's a little bit longer! Yay! hopefully its alright and everything ;w; i hope this is alright for you guys while i go off and write some more and then go out for some fun! have an awesome day!**


End file.
